fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrieking Raijin Khezu
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Shrieking Raijin Khezu is a Deviant of Khezu, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An elderly Khezu that has gained some unusual characteristics with age. Story Behind Its Secondary Name Though many have talked about thunderstorms striking their villages, some have also talked about them striking inside of caves. These cave thunderstorms were unusual... The bolts were described to be screaming, eerily had a red coloration, and even no rain. The red lightning was described to be powerful like a god screaming into battle. Soon legends began talking about a god known as Shrieking Raijin. Aesthetic Differences Mangled teeth, small red hairs on belly, pinkish skin, red aura around it when enraged, and red lightning. Attacks and Moves Shrieking Raijin Khezu shares all attacks with Khezu. Level 1 - 5 Screaming Bolts: Now all lightning-based attacks that this Khezu does has a roar effect, making hunters cover their ears. This roar effect requires Earplugs. Raijin's Screaming Sphere: Shrieking Raijin Khezu will extend its neck out to the left and breath an electrical ball onto the ground. This ball will pulse for a few seconds before releasing a powerful thunderous roar. After the first roar, it'll pulse faster and release another roar. The last time, it'll pulse faster and explode with lightning after a few seconds. This attack can stun nearby hunters, causing Thunderblight. Circling Neck Strike: If a hunter is next to it while it prepares to breath its Triple Lightning Ball, it may perform this attack. After it breaths the Triple Lightning Ball, it will stretch out its neck and spin it around its prone body. It will stretch its neck in a circle, around its whole body, as it attempts to bite hunters that are around it. After the attack, it will shock itself once as it neck stretches back to its body normally. Raiden's Battle Cry: Shrieking Raijin Khezu will charge itself up as it walks backwards, facing one hunter. After those few steps back, it will fly forward at the hunter with lightning engulfing it before it lands and unleashes a powerful shock at close range, causing Thunderblight. Khezu's Rolling Charge: Like Monster Hunter Frontier G's Red Khezu, lightning will cover its body before it balls up into a ball and rolls around in a circle quickly. When it finishes rolling, it'll unleash a large aura of lightning, causing Thunderblight. Shrieking Raijin's Mine: Now when it plants its tail on the ground, it will leave behind an explosive wave of lightning on the ground after an attack. This wave of lightning will constantly send out lightning balls every few seconds from one direction. This attack can cause Paralysis and Thunderblight. Flipping Hops: It will hop forward at the hunter constantly while flipping in the middle of each hop it takes, in order to smash the hunter. Acidic Swing: While on the ceiling, it may perform this attack. Khezu will hang upside down from its tail before it swings back and forth. As it swings around back and forth, it will drip acidic saliva from its mouth, weaken any hunter hit by saliva. This saliva makes hunters dizzy and causes Defense Down. Screaming Strikes: In the middle of the battle, Shrieking Raijin Khezu will rear down on the ground and prepare to perform its Lightning Field. When it performs the attack, lightning will strike around it randomly as lightning surges around its body. While lightning strikes around it, its Lightning Field will slowly continue to spread before it jumps up and ends the attack with one more strike. This last strike will send out a large shock wave of lightning, and even rocks if it is in an area with a ceiling. Lightning Ball Barrage: It will rear down in a specific way, different from its Triple Lightning Balls, as it prepares to breath multiple lightning balls. When it sits on the ground, it'll breath a barrage of this lightning at hunters at an extremely fast rate. It can send out ten of these projectiles in this one attack. After the attack, it'll get up and quickly roar into the air. This attack can cause Thunderblight and Paralysis. Level 6 - 10 At these higher levels, some of Shrieking Raijin Khezu's attack change in some way. Its Triple Lightning Ball turns into Quintuple Lightning Ball. With its Lightning Ball Barrage, it can now breath fifteen projectiles instead of ten. Its Screaming Bolts now require High Grade Earplugs. Thor's Lightning Smash: While on the ceiling, Shrieking Raijin Khezu will slowly turn red from its lightning, as it slowly crawls at one hunter without hesitation. As it becomes redder, it will pick up speed before full on charging the hunter from the ceiling and jumping down onto its target. When it hits the ground, a giant burst of lightning will surge from its body, damaging all hunters near it. This attack can easily make a hunter panic, causing massive damage and Thunderblight. Charged Backhop: Now when it hops backwards, it will surge with lightning to damage hunters behind it. Double Circling Neck Strike: Like the original Circling Neck Strike but with a twist. After the first attack with its neck, it'll quickly swing its neck around to the opposite direction to attack any additional hunters before shocking itself again. Reiko's Ambush!: Like an Ostrich, this Khezu will stick its head into the ground, leaving its body vulnerable to attack. While its head is underground, hunters can occasionally hear the burrowing of its head. After a few seconds, the head will pop up under a hunter and attempt to pull a hunter under. If its head is able to do this, the hunter will be put into a Pitfall State for a few seconds, as it pulls its head back to its body. After pulling its head back out, it'll quickly turn around to the trapped hunter and attempt to kill the hunter with its Quintuple Lightning Ball. God's Scream: Now when it roars in certain areas, rocks will fall down around it to deal heavy damage. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -70 *Water +5 *Ice +5 *Thunder +40 *Dragon +10 Skills: Shrieking Raijin's Soul, Wide Range +2 , and Thunder Attack +3. Gunner Set *Fire -65 *Water +10 *Ice +10 *Thunder +45 *Dragon +15 Skills: Shrieking Raijin's Soul, Wide Range +2 , and Thunder Attack +3. Notes *'Shrieking Raijin's Soul' grants the skills: Benediction, Iron Skin, and Halve Stun. *The idea to give this Khezu hair came from some Khezu being found to have hair on their belly. *It is unknown how old Shrieking Raijin Khezu might be but it is estimated to be in the fifties. *Many of the hunters find this monster to be annoying from the constant roaring of many of its attacks. *The pink coloring is from the lightning of this Khezu further developing beyond normal means. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus